


Lower the Gurney

by Rina_Calavera



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole is Sad, implied injury, mentions of Morro, mentions of the possession, nothing graphic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Calavera/pseuds/Rina_Calavera
Summary: Cole thinks back to before they had the gurney on the Bounty, and why it sucked being the strongest member of the team.
Kudos: 37





	Lower the Gurney

“Lower the gurney, Zane’s in bad shape!”

As they lifted Zane to the Bounty, Cole thought back to when they first realized the need for a gurney on the ship. It had been back during the fight with Morro. Lloyd could barely stand coming up out of the tomb and had collapsed once they were on the small sailboat Wu and Misako were on. It was simple enough to winch the boat up to the Bounty’s deck but having to carry a disturbingly limp Lloyd to the infirmary was not an experience Cole wanted to repeat. His head kept lolling against Cole’s shoulder while a very nervous Misako kept repeating the need to keep him steady. They’d all breathed a sigh of relief when Cole finally set him on the cot for Zane to work on.

Then it happened again against the time twins – Jay got too caught up fighting a vermillion warrior to see the one behind him, and he’d been hurt. Bad. That time, there was no place to land the Bounty. Nya and Cole had to balance the ninja between them while the others pulled them up. Once again Cole was left carrying an unconscious teammate into the lower deck of the Bounty, and he’d had enough.

They built the gurney and pulley system the next day and spent the next two weeks moving the infirmary and Jay to the bottom deck of the ship. Cole helped Zane and Nya install the new pulley, designed to go up directly into the Bounty. Pixal quickly integrated it into her systems, and it went without use for months.  
As Nya set to work on repairing Zane, Cole was just relieved that he hadn’t had to carry him.


End file.
